Sciri imperius:Direitos de autor
Please see Wikia:Licensing for details of the licensing on this wiki. :Warning! Information below may be outdated or incorrect. Lily Evans é diferente de qualquer outra Lilian existente no mundo bruxo,pois alem de não ser estressadinha como outras por ai é noiva do Ex Ministro da Magia,Sirius Black. COm ele constituiram uma bela familia.Myke e Coold são os mais velhos dos filhos,mas são adotados,Emily Evans Black fora a primeira filha do casal vindo depois Yuri e Iago Black. Não imaginava que a garota que um dia tivera uma infancia muito facil seria tão feliz quando adulta. Infancia Lily Evans nasceu no dia 19 de Julho ,o ano não é de grande importancia para os demais...voltando...Lily veio de uma familia sangue mestiço,sua mãe Karen Evans era uma bela e simpatica trouxa e seu pai Edward Mackenzy um belo mas rigido bruxo.Fora a filha caçula da familia,Bryan e Lucy eram seus irmãos mais velhos,o que lhe causava certa irritação ja que ambos adoravam curtir e tirar sarro de sua cara. Aos 5 anos perdera seua pais num acidente na qual nunca ninguem lhe falou a verdade da causa da morte.Lucy e Bryan estavam a pouco de se tornarem independentes sem muito ligarem a Lily.Como ela era um estrvo para ambos mandaram para a casa de uma tia distante,Karolline Schmidt Mackenzy.Não era uma pessoa completamente boa,mas sempre que podia dava um pouco de carinho e afeto a Lily. Ao completar 11 anos recebeu a carta onde mudou sua vida,estudaria na melhor''' Escola de Magia e Bruxaria ,Hogwarts.''' Adolescencia (( Hogwarts )) Seus anos em Hogwarts foram os melhores,no começo era muito timida e não tinha muitas amigas mas com o tempo conheçeu pessoas na qual fizeram grande parte em sua vida. Os anos passavam e Lily se transformava numa bela ruiva,apesar de ser metamorfomaga e muitas vezes mudar a cor de seu cabelo para loiro ou moreno.Tinha belos olhos verdes,feito duas esmeraldas e era dona de curvas estremamentes perfeitas na qual fazia qualquer rapaz querer derrapar em si. Nesta fase de sua vida separou-se dos irmãos nunca mais tendo noticias deles. ((Pós Hogwarts)) Ao terminar Hogwarts deixou a casa de sua tia onde fora muito agradecida por tudo.Tentara seguir seu proprio caminho,sem ao menos precisar da ajuda de ninguem,assim pensava ela , mas estava enganada. Meses antes de engressar no ministério da magia da França como auror conheçeu '''Sirius Dimitriam Black na qual com o tempo se apaixonou e se transformou em sua namonoiva.Sirius com o tempo avançou de cargos e fora Ministro da Magia,o que trazia alguns problemas para seu relacionamento.Lily e Sirius enfrentaram muitos problemas em sua vida amorosa mas com a ajuda de algumas amigas,Tutii , Nina e Vamp ,na qual fizera amizade graças ao garoto,nada que acontecesse os fizeram se separar.Tempos depois conheçeu Kitty onde tambem fizera amizade. Atualmente moram juntos e são pais de Cold e Myke, Emily Evans Black a unica menina da familia e tambem dos gemeos Yuri e Iago.'''Lily é tia de '''Hermione Granger.